We've Been Replaced!
by Sigurd380
Summary: The cast of Panel De Pon meets the cast of Tetris Attack and...well...what can I say. It's hilarious. Submitted under Tetris because there wasn't a Tetris Attack or Panel De Pon subcategory.
1. Chapter 1: ZOMG We've Been Replaced!

Corderia: Girls we have a problem…

Lip: What is it?

Corderia: We've been replaced.

Lip: Whaddaya mean?

Corderia: We're out of a job.

Flare: Who's replacing us and why?

Yoshi: WE'RE replacing you! And we have a bad explanation for this, too!

Flare: Oh, really?

Yoshi: Yeah. Really.

Sherbert: Yeah? What is it?

Yoshi: We want to tell the whole world about your adventures, but since fairies aren't popular, you've been replaced!

Windy: He's right, that is a bad explanation.

**Chapter 1: ZOMG! We've been replaced!**

Senatos: Gwahaha! Whoever's replacing me must be just as badass as I am!

Bowser: Has anyone seen my script?

Corderia: Oh yeah, he's just as badass as you, alright.

Bowser: Oh here it is. Gotta practice my lines. ahem "What a simple little creature you are, you think you can defeat me??"

Corderia: Good thing he's not replacing me.

Kamek: Yeah, that's my job it is.

Corderia: A turtle that can do magic?

Kamek: HEY! I invented the magic spell in this script!

Corderia: More like you stole it from me!

Kamek: Well you have a large ego!

Corderia: Well you fly around on a broom!

Kamek: This is you: "I'm a goddess! I did every evil thing I did just to test my children!"

Corderia: THIS IS YOU: "I'm so lazy I don't invent my own spells, and I only bothered to capture one child!"

Kamek: How the hell did you get children anyways???

Corderia: …

Meanwhile, several miles away

Lip: Hey Flare, what's a dinosaur?

Flare: How should I know?

Lip: Well there's one sitting in MY spot. DO SOMETHING!

Flare: Alright, alright. Sheesh, this is what you get from a future queen. Points at Yoshi FIRE!

Yoshi: Notices fireball. Swallows it

Flare:

HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THAT?!

Lip: Uh-oh. She's mad.


	2. Chapter 2: Super Flare Sisters!

Bowser: OK now that the fairies know who we are…we to get rid of them. Who do we get rid of first?

Blarg: I vote for Flare! Her flames are inferior to my lava!

Bowser: Flare it is! And I know exactly how to do it!

Yoshi: Oh boy, another one of Bowser's master plans.

Bowser: Alright, for this plan we need lava.

Froggy: Wait a minute you're going to kill Flare, the fairy of fire, with-

Bowser: We also need a bridge! And a random button to remove the bridge! And I will jump up and down on the bridge for days, and when Flare shows up, she'll be so intimidated, she'll throw herself into the lava! Brilliant! This is exactly the plan I used on the Mario Bros.! Okay, we need to kidnap someone to lure Flare here…I know! Raphael Raven will capture Windy!

Rapheal: Shouldn't I capture that Sailor Moon ripoff?

Froggy: Furthermore, shouldn't we use a plan that isn't completely stupid?

Bowser: Silence! You cannot deny the perfection of this plan!

**Chapter 2: Super Flare Sisters!**

Flare: Somebody has…completely messed up the title of this chapter.

Lip: Flare! It's terrible!

Flare: What is it, Lip? Can't you see I'm trying to use fire to see the great beyond?

Lip: Not only did that green whatchamacallit replace me, but he also gets his own theme song! Even worse, my theme song will never ever be used except for the training sessions!

Flare: Is that all?

Lip: No one EVER plays the training sessions. By the way, Windy was kidnapped.

Flare: Why is she friends with us again?

Lip: Because it's in the script.

Flare: Oh yeah. sigh I guess we should go rescue her or something…

Lip: We? Who's we? I, err…have a um…a date! Yeah, a date! Uh…what's a date, Flare? Oh…she's gone.

Bowser's Castle 

Flare: Maybe this Bowser guy isn't so bad after all. His castle's full of lava!

Bowser: Muahahaha! Cower in fear, Flare, for I can jump higher than anyone, even the Mario Bros.!

Flare: Who?

Bowser: Oh. Uh…now I shall burn you to ashes! Breathes fire on flare

Flare: Uh…dude…if this was an RPG, you'd be healing me…err…FIRE! Throws several fireballs at Bowser, thus throwing him in the lava himself

Toad: Thank you Flare, but Windy is in another castle!

Flare: Uh-oh. This can't be good.


	3. Chapter 3: Never Kiss a Mermaid

Bowser: OK, OK, so the first plan had some…problems. BUT! I have a new plan, more evil than Nina Myers!

Yoshi: Who the hell is Nina Myers-

Bowser: We're going to turn the little girl scouts against each other! How? With THIS! Pulls out bottle

Blarg: Um…what's that?

Bowser: It's a love potion! Anyone who drinks it automatically swoons the next girl he sees! Since these fairies are dumb enough to believe in fairy tales, Froggy will swoon one of the girls. The others will be sooooo jealous, they'll kill each other for him! HAHAHA!

Froggy: You're right, that is evil…

Yoshi: Wait a minute, we can't do that!

Bowser: WHAT! Why not?

Yoshi: Don't you remember what happened to Mario when he wore that frog suit? The princess of water land almost married him!

Bowser: So?

Yoshi: So…what if Neris falls in love with Froggy!? You know how mermaids are-once they fall in love, it's all over for us!

Froggy: You do know that Bowser isn't listening right? Relax…I was a prince once…until you knocked me off the throne, Yoshi.

Yoshi: Wouldn't have done that if you hadn't swallowed me first.

**Chapter 3: Never Kiss A Mermaid…**

Froggy: OK I guess I should drink this now…Gulp

Thiana: Hello Froggy.

Froggy! Uh…hello Thiana.

Thiana: What are you doing in the middle of the woods?

Froggy: Uh…I dunno.

Thiana: Well…see ya.

Froggy: OK bye…(What the hell? It didn't work! OK I'll try it on Erias.)

Whatever you call Erias's level 

Froggy: Hello Erias.

Erias: …

Froggy: Um…Erias?

Erias: …

Froggy: She's ignoring me. I'm leaving.

Erias: …ah! My amulet of crabspeak is working perfectly!

Neris's stage or whatever you call it 

Froggy: Bowser's a moron. Figures.

Neris: Hello Froggy.

Froggy: What do you want…

Neris: OMG! You…are…so…

Froggy: Rude? Ugly? Retarded?

Neris: HANDSOME!

Froggy: Uh-oh.

Meanwhile…

Lip: Flare! Flare, listen to this!

Flare: What now, Lip?

Lip: It's Neris! She's doing something weird with that frog guy!

Flare: She's probably just in love.

Lip: Love? What's love? Uh…Flare? Oh…she's gone again.

Several miles away…

Flare: Thiana, do you know where Neris is?

Thiana: That depends, does this story make any sense?

Flare: Well, no, seeing as I'm in every friggin' chapter…

Thiana: Well then Neris is probably kissing that frog guy…

Flare: WHAT? She can't do that! Doesn't she know what happens when a mermaid is kissed?

Thiana: Well I don't so…

Flare: You don't WANT to know.

Meanwhile…

Neris: You are so cute…I don't care if you don't change back to normal, prince Froggy…

Froggy: GET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE!


	4. Chapter 4: Super Selena 64!

Lip: Hey, Flare where's Windy? I have to tell her about something…

Flare: Dammit, Lip! I was this close to avoiding being in this chapter!

Lip: Didn't you say you were going to find Windy?

Flare: I looked through seven different castles and gave up after that.

Several miles away…

Neris: I LUV U SO MUCH…

Froggy: Kill me. Please.

I wasn't talking about that! I meant over here!

Bowser: …and so, in conclusion, in order to get rid of Selena, I'm going to steal more than 20 billion stars that are important for the sky, shatter the moon to pieces, and put those in the paintings of the only one of my castles that's still standing! Brilliant! Without the moon and stars, Selena will die!

Yoshi: Then what the hell was the point of that long explanation about hearts and diamonds and triangles and circles and stars and stuff?! And how do we get up to where the stars are? And wouldn't Selena try to do something to stop us?

**Chapter 4: Super Selena 64!**

Selena: Wait a minute did they just mistranslate my name?

Flare: Yeah. So?

Selena: That's against the rules, isn't it?!

Bowser: Screw the rules, I'm evil!

Selena: Oh, look it's the evil but not very cool Bowser. Yawn.

Bowser: At least she called me evil…everyone else calls me "little angel" in private.

Selena: Can we just get this chapter overwith? I have to polish the stars, wash the moon, paint my toenails, brush my cat…

Flare: In other words, the usual. Wait you have a cat?

Selena: I'm supposed to ripoff Sailor Moon. It's, like, in the script and stuff. Wait a minute how the heck did Bowser get up here?!

Bowser: It's called cheating. Deal with it. Now I'm going to steal your stars and-

Selena: W-Wait! Don't touch the-

Bowser: YEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWCH! MY NAILS! This stupid star electrocuted me! WTF!

Selena: Those are toy stars. We used them as stunt doubles. Why else would I always wear rubber gloves?

Flare: Once again, this story fails to make sense.

Selena: It made something in the last chapter, though.

Flare: What's that?

Selena: LOVE.

Flare: Still not making any sense, though. Oh, and while we were talking, Bowser got away AGAIN. NICE GOING.

Selena: sigh…I'll go after him then. But I get your check, ok Flare?

Flare: We're all rich, you know, not like our replacements. Doesn't matter to me.

Selena: I bet the readers are bored at our small talk, so I'll just end with three dots…

…


	5. Chapter 5: The Future?

Flare: I wonder if Windy's OK. If she isn't, then Lip gets her screen time. Oh, wait a minute…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! The camera was on…now I'm in the stupid chapter AGAIN!

Little Yoshi: Excuse me, do you have any spare screen time on you?

Flare: Yes. Take it, please.

Little Yoshi: Yeah, thanks, the others started without me and I don't get a cameo until the end, and then Yoshi starts acting like a high-and-mighty elder. I'm sneaking into the plot like Corderia did…huh? She's gone.

**Chapter 5: The Future?**

Corderia: Hey, Sanatos! You'll never guess why I've found! I found the orb of the future!

Sanatos: Lemme guess, it lets us see onto the future, right?

Corderia: Wow it's already working. OK, let's see what the future holds for us! The badasses! Corderia and Sanatos!

They look into the orb and see…

Sanatos: ABSOLUTELY NOTHING?!?!? WHAT THE F---

Corderia: No, wait! Look!

Sanatos: Um…who the hell is that?

Corderia: I dunno but she kinda looks like Lip. And she's talking to ME!

Sanatos: Wait…that means…I'm…I'm not…in the future…?

Corderia: Am I still on the throne?...NOOOOOOO!!!! Lip's the new queen! Sanatos, we gotta kill Lip! It's the only way for me to keep my throne!

Sanatos: HEHE. I thought you might say that…so I prepared a secret weapon! Phoenix! Get over here!

Corderia: A giant chicken is your secret weapon?

Sanatos: It only took me 5 minutes to make, as well! Phoenix! Go kill Lip!

Phoenix: YES. MASTER. THANATOS.

Corderia: It mistranslated your name…

Sanatos: That's against the rules, isn't it?

Meanwhile…

Froggy: Our love is against the rules, isn't it?

Neris: Screw the rules, I have green hair!

Froggy: OK we're definitely getting in trouble for that one.

sigh I meant over here…

Phoenix: MUST. KILL. LIP.

Sherbert: You're kidding me, someone wants Lip dead but I'm allowed to stay alive? Oh, come on!

Lip: I'm the main character, remember?

Sherbert: Oh yeah.

Lip: OK, this thing was made in like 5 minutes so it should die in like 2 hits. _4 Combo!_

Phoenix: OUCH. HURT.

Lip: _x2 Chain!_

Phoenix: BOOM (Crashes)

Lip: Yay!

Several miles away…

Bowser: Darn. It's not working.

Blarg: What's not working? You never told us about your plans this time.

Bowser: Well, I created the orb of the future in the hopes that what they see in it will cause them to kill each other.

Yoshi: sigh Some things never change. By the way I finished stealing that victory fanfare you wanted.

Bowser: Perfect. This'll make us even better than them. Only one level won't have this fanfare, and they won't even be able to go to it! Brilliant!

Raphael: You know, I swear I've heard that fanfare somewhere before. No idea where.

Meanwhile…

Sanatos: It didn't work!

Corderia: What a surprise. Anyway, I've been looking in the far-off future, and what I saw nearly scarred me for life.

Sanatos: You mean Neris and Froggy?

Corderia: No. Worse.

Sanatos: OK then don't tell me about the far-off future. Tell me about the REGULAR future.

Corderia: Well, most of our theme songs have been remixed, a few were cut, some are new, and there are new bad guys-

Sanatos: WHAT! New bad guys?! That's it! If we can't stop the girls in the present, then we'll have to go to the future and rule there!


	6. Chapter 6: Ruby Finally Got Screen Time!

Ruby: Yay I finally got screen time!

Flare: Stick to the topic, Ruby. Senatos and Corderia are trying to take over the world in the future. I know you collect jewels, so you must have an orb of the future.

Ruby: Yeah, I do! I'll take a look at it…OK…lessee…well, if those two die then it won't change the future too badly. Wait…what is…OMG!

Flare: What is it? What's that sound?

Ruby: The music! It's awesome!

Flare: What are you talking about? It's the same music as here, except some of our theme songs got screwed up, mine being the worst…

Ruby: Wait, I see something…wait a minute…WTF?!?!?!?!

Flare: Let me see-wha…what the…there's…A BOY!?

Ruby: A BOY IN PANEL DE PON? THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!

Flare: We just got Panel de PWNed!

Ruby: We can't let Lip see this, or else Panel De Porn might start up again!

**Chapter 6: Ruby Finally Got Screen Time!**

Froggy: BOWSER! BOWSER!

Bowser: Hey frog dude, the potion didn't work?

Froggy: What did you make that potion out of?

Bowser: H2O, attract formula, mermaid scales…

Froggy: Mermaid scales? You moron! The potion only worked on Neris, who is conveniently a mermaid!

Bowser: Oops. I guess that won't work. We'll have to send you to the future!

Froggy: You can do that?

Bowser: Yeah, I stole a time travel orb from Sanatos! Ha! Good thing he has two of em'!

Froggy: Wait a minute are you sure about-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!

The future

Froggy: Oh great, how badly did Bowser screw up this time?

???: Hi daddy!

Froggy: Gah! Neris!

???: You can't stop thinking about mom either, huh? I'm lucky to still have a dad. Mother died in some accident that Queen Lip won't tell me about. I look a lot like mom, don't I?

Froggy: Yeah…um…what's your name again?

???: Aw, you forgot again? Frogs are SO forgetful…anyways…my name is Nathia!

Froggy: Nathia…Neris, what have I done…it's all my fault…

OMG, do I detect something serious happening in a fanfic?

The present

Ruby: So what do we do now?

Flare: We go to the future and stop those morons. And while we're at it we kill that boy.

Ruby: Flare, are you sure he'll be a problem? We don't exist in the future, after all.

Flare: We don't but Lip does. Once she finds out what a boy is she'll be making love 24/7 until she gives birth.

Ruby: This sounds gross.

Flare: Unfortunately, we need to bring Lip with us. She has infinite retries, so she'll be our backup in case we get killed.

Ruby: Infinite retries? That'll kill the suspense, won't it? As in, it's against the rules?

Flare: You have money, right?

Ruby: Sort of. OK, I get it. But how do we keep Lip off the boy?

Flare: I don't know everything! I'm making this up as I go along!

Ruby: Wait, aren't you supposed to be avoiding being in this story?

Flare: As much as I hate it, I have to. The others are morons.

Lip: Hi Ruby, hi Flare, what are you doing?

Flare: Great timing! Turn it on, Ruby!

Ruby: OK let's go! WHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Infinite Retries

The Future

Lip: Uhh…girls? Where are we?

Ruby: Shut up, Lip.

Sanatos: Well if it isn't the morons from the past! If we kill you, you won't exist here, and we shall rule!

Flare: He's obviously gone nuts.

Ruby: This is like something out of Kingdom Hearts 2!

???: I dunno, Furil, I've never seen a monster like that before. Check the Folio Bruti.

Furil: Cecil, do I look like Harry Potter to you? This one isn't in the book.

Sanatos: Oh, COME ON! They made a monster documentary and didn't put ME in it?! I'll KILL YOU for that!

Furil: I can beat anyone!

Sanatos: Oh, yeah? What if I put the difficulty level on VERY HARD?

Furil: Bring it on! _x3 Chain!_

Sanatos: _14 Combo!_

Furil: Waaah I lost! But I have infinite retries, so…

Ruby: Lip! Flare! Let's get outta here while they're distracted!

4 hours later

Sanatos: Why don't you give up already? I've already beaten you a zillion times.

Furil: Shut up and fight!

Sanatos: Well, I'm just saying…I never get do-overs…can't I win just once?

Furil: YAARGH! _x18 Chain!_

Sanatos: WTF! Chains don't count past 13…YAAAARRRGH!

Cecil: You're next, blondie!

Corderia: Forget it. I don't really care anymore. Your infinite do-overs has ruined the suspense of this story. Have at it.

Cecil: Woah. Panel de PWNage.

**Chapter 7: Infinite Retries!**

Ruby: Hey, Flare! Look, there he is!

Flare: OK, let's set him on fire!

???: Hello, you're Ruby and Flare, right? You came to kill me, I presume?

Ruby: D: What the hell?! How did you-

???: Queen Lip told me. You guys came here to kill me and prevent the Queen from making love. Well, you'l be pleased to know I've already found a girl. And it's not the Queen. Oh, sorry, my name's Kain, by the way.

Flare: Well…Kain…I…

Lip: Flare, what's going on? I'm not a queen…

Flare: Didn't you pay attention to the plot?!

Ruby: We time traveled. It's very complicated. You are the queen in this time period, apparently.

Flare: Kain, you ruined everything! The suspense…the excitement…

Kain: Lip's infinite retries already did that.

Ruby: So what happens to you guys? Does Lip test you, too?

Kain: Nah, we get to save the world from comic relief characters trying to corrupt Zilba, the whale of light, or something.

Ruby: What, you don't know?

Kain: No one bothered to translate the plot to English yet.

Flare: It's not fair! They get to save the world while we get tested, then replaced by wierdos created by 2-year-olds!

Kain: We're getting replaced, too, but by 3-year-old creations.

Ruby: I guess we should go now.

Kain: Bye.

Ruby: WHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Froggy: W-Wait! Take me with you!!!

Kain: Too late, dude.

Froggy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The present

Lip: Uh…Ruby? How is this chapter like something out of Kingdom Hearts 2?

Ruby: Because there are 3 parties in this story: the fairies, Sanatos, and our replacements. In KH2 there was the Heartless, the Nobodies, and whatever you call someone who wields a Keyblade.

Lip: Oh. Um…what's a Keyblade?

Flare: Nice going, Ruby, she's asking questions again.


	8. Chapter 8: Dr Freezegood

Blarg: Uh, Bowser? What are you doing?

Bowser: Filming the ending early. We're pre-occupied and won't have time to do it later. OK, is the camera ready? And…ACTION!

Yoshi: WE SAVD DA WRLD!!!1!!1!

Little Yoshi: WTF U STRT WITOUT ME!

Yoshi: WAIT! Something not right here…we must do it all over again!

Little Yoshi: WHAT?! DUDE! We just beat Bowser on VERY HARD mode, and you want us to start over?!

Kamek: Cut…

Yoshi: We took too long, and we lost too many times! We must be flawless!

Kamek: Cut.

Yoshi: I don't care if we had to use eleventy billion continues!

Kamek: CUT ALREADY!

Little Yoshi: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Yoshi: You shut up, little one!

Little Yoshi: …don't…you…ever…call…me…that…

Yoshi: OH SH--

The following scene was removed due to reasons that do not break, but smash, shatter and destroy the rules of this site. Thank you for understanding.

**Chapter 8: Dr. Freezegood**

Dr. Freezegood: So let me get this straight: Little Yoshi smashed you so you ate him and turned him into an egg?

Yoshi: Yeah.

Little Yoshi: I had to go through puberty all over again!

Yoshi: So what do we do doc?

Dr. Freezegood: You should freeze yourselves!

Yoshi: WHAAAAAT?

Dr. Freezegood: OOOOOHHHH NURSE!

Sherbert: Yes honey?

Yoshi: YOU MARRIED SHERBERT?!

Little Yoshi: YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL HER-

Sherbert: BLIZZAGA!

Dr. Freezegood: Woah…you cytogenetically froze them…

Sherbert: That can't be good for our daughter…

The Future

???: FIRAGA!

Yoshi: Uh…what the…where am I…

???: What the heck are you supposed to be?

Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. Who are you?

Rayea: I'm Rayea. The fairy of fire.

Yoshi: Rayella? Rayacka? How do you pronounce it?

Rayea: That's Japanese for ya. Just call me Flare, after my mother.

Yoshi: Flare…wait! I know that name!

Rayea: You knew my mother?

Yoshi: Yeah, but how did…wait! I remember now! Sherbert froze me in time!

Rayea: Sherbert? I don't know anyone by that name. What's her element?

Yoshi: Ice, I think.

Rayea: Hmm…OH! I remember! Sherbert is Tink's mother!

Yoshi: Who?

Rayea: Sigh Allow me to start the long explanation…


End file.
